1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby carriers and particularly to one which can be used as a rocker, with a storage compartment and an improved handle.
2. Prior Art
Baby carriers have been designed in the prior art to sit on a floor at an adjustable angle and support a baby reclining on its back. U.S. Pat. No. 3,361,473 to Dudouyt teaches a chair having a seat and a back connected to legs by a clampable pivot, allowing the parts to be moved relative to each other. U.S. Pat. No. 3,492,047, also to Dudouyt, teaches a one-piece shell seat having a support including a front foot, a rear foot, and linkages, allowing the seat to be shifted to various angles or allowing the support to be shifted to the front of the seat to serve as a restraining cross bar. A one-piece shell seat, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D252,118 to Meeker, has a front foot, a rear foot, and braces, and apparently can be adjusted to different angles by a three-pronged gear. An infant's shell seat chair disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,409,325 to Hamilton has a one-piece U-shaped support which swings around the top of the chair back for use as a carrying handle. The Hamilton chair has hinges comprising opposing disks each with radial teeth. Another seat hinge having radial teeth on opposing disks is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,099,485 to Beierbach. A hinge having parallel teeth on concentric barrels, not specifically for use in a chair, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,921,773 to Hoelzer.
Another type of baby carrier is adapted for use as a rocker as well. For example, one type of available baby carrier, called the Kolkraft CARRI-CRADLE, uses rockers which are extensions of sides of the shell. Another type, sold by the Questor Corporation of Toledo, Ohio, as the MAXI-ROCKER, uses metal tubing attached to the sides and bottom of the shell.
Although the prior art baby carriers serve certain functions, several problems associated with baby carriers remain unsolved. For example, carrying a baby in a carrier makes it difficult to carry other items for the baby. There is a need, therefore, for a more versatile baby carrier which provides a more convenient means of carrying a baby and accessories.